Hikari kara hane - The battle starts
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Rin will Shiemi seine Liebe gestehen, doch gerade dann scheint ein ihr unbekanntes Erbe sie von ihm reißen zu wollen und ein Krieg steht kurz davor zu beginnen. / Rin x Shiemi


Joa, eigentlich habe ich diese Story vor ewigkeiten mal begonnen und mehr als das erste Kapitel ist auch nich fertig (die Storyline zwar schon aber neija), da ich keine Zeit hatte und andere Projekte vorgezogen habe.  
Deswegen lad ich das einfach mal hier hoch und wenn es weiter geht, dann gehts weiter, kann jedoch ein wenig dauern.

**_Ein Sturm bricht auf_**

Bisher dachten die Menschen nur, es gäbe nur zwei Welten: Assiah und Gehenna, wo Menschen und Dämonen getrennt voneinander lebten, wie zwei Seiten eines Spiegels.

Doch es gibt noch eine Dritte Welt, die Welt der Engel: Caelum.

Sie war keine Seite dieses Spiegels wie Assiah oder Gehenna, war von keiner der beiden anderen abhängig, sie stand für sich selber in einer eigenen Dimension.

Bisher hatte man nichts von ihnen gehört, man kannte sie nur aus Mythen, doch als eine neue Bedrohung in der Welt der Menschen aufkam, entschieden sie sich dazu sich zu zeigen und der Menschheit zu helfen.

Zahllose Dämonen aus Gehenna versuchten Assiah zu zerstören, doch es gelang ihnen nicht, was die Wut Satans weckte.

Satan erschuf neue Dämonen, welche bei weitem stärker waren als die letzten.

Er versuchte die Macht an sich zu reißen und forderte die Menschheit erneut heraus.

Seine Gier nach Morden und Blutvergießen ist bis heute noch immer nicht gestillt.

Die Zeit rückt näher.

Assiah wird wieder zum Schlachtfeld.

Auch die Engel haben ihre Posten nicht wirklich verlassen und werden nun, da es wieder zum Kampf kommt, erneut in die Schlacht ziehen.

Tausend Jahre nach ihrer letzten Schlacht, war es nun wieder soweit.

Die Engel würden sich mit den Menschen verbünden wie schon einmal in der Vergangenheit.

Und nicht nur sie, auch ihre Nachfahren welche nicht nur zum Geschlecht der Engel gehören, sondern auch zu dem der Menschen würden nun kämpfen müssen, selbst jene die nichts von ihrem Erbe wissen und nun ohne Vorwarnung mit hineingezogen wurden.

Doch was würde passieren, wenn der Prinz Gehennas und ein Engel, eigentliche Feinde und doch so unterschiedliche Geliebte gegeneinander antreten müssen, nur aufgrund ihrer Herkunft?

Auch wenn sie etwas Wesentliches diesbezüglich gemeinsam hätten?

Wenn sie doch eigentlich auf der gleichen Seite stehen?

Wird sich das sonst so liebliche Wesen des Engels wandeln, werden sich die reinen weißen Schwingen schwarz färben und sich dem verderben hingeben?

Stimmt es das Dämonen nur eine düstere Seite in sich tragen?

Kann es nicht sein, das selbst sie dieses Licht besitzen und sich für das gute Entscheiden können?

War es nicht schon längst seine Entscheidung gewesen, Exorzist zu sein um seinem Erbe und seiner Herkunft zu entkommen?

War es nicht ihre Entscheidung, den Weg einer Exorzistin zu gehen um den Jungen nahestehen zu können den sie mag und um ihn zu unterstützen?

Auch wenn sie sich seiner Herkunft bewusst war?

Manchmal geht das Schicksal seltsame Wege um Existenzen miteinander zu verbinden, ebenso können sie so wieder gekappt werden.

Doch was wird mit ihnen geschehen?

Was ist es, das das Schicksal ihnen zeigen will?

Ist es eine gemeinsame Zukunft in einer friedlichen Welt oder ist es der Tod des jeweils anderen in deren persönlichen Hölle?

Wie wird das ganze enden?

Mit Frieden in Assiah oder mit der vollkommenden Apokalypse?

* * *

Mephisto POV:

„Aniue, es scheint Probleme zu geben. Vater ist wieder mit der Aufstellung einer Armee beschäftigt.", kam es anteilslos schräg von oben hinter mir von Amaimon, ich schenkte ihm keinen Blick, ich wusste das er Recht hatte, ich spürte es.

Irgendetwas da draußen braute sich zusammen und Satan hatte unweigerlich damit zu tun, aber es war nicht nur das, es fühlte sich so an, als würde noch etwas anderes kommen als der Aufmarsch Gehennas.

„Ja, ich weiß Amaimon. Aber das ist nichts Neues in diesem Sinne. Das Problem ist etwas anderes.", meinte ich in einer unüblichen kühlen, ernsten Stimme, als ich meinen kleinen Bruder darauf hinwies.

Nun hörte ich etwas leise aufkommen, der grünhaarige schien sich anscheinend wieder auf dem Boden begeben zu haben, hatte er doch zuletzt an einer Lampe hinterm Schreibtisch gehangen.

„Du meinst „Sie", oder?"

Amaimon ging nun zu einem Sessel und ließ sich dort nieder, ein Lutscher steckte in seinem Mundwinkel, sein Blick war ein kleines bisschen interessiert wenn ich es so erkennen konnte, doch aus Amaimons Mienenspiel schlau zu werden war selbst für mich eine Kunst und nicht immer möglich.

Ich nickte ernst.

„Ja, sie sind wieder da und das könnte nicht gerade angenehm für uns werden. Sie mögen zwar auf der Seite der Menschen stehen, aber für sie sind alle Dämonen Abschaum, egal ob zum Teil Mensch oder nicht, oder ob sie Frieden mit dieser Welt geschlossen haben. Wir sollten uns in Acht nehmen, hast du das verstanden?", ich sah den anderen scharf an, er durfte diese Situation bloß nicht unterschätzen nur weil er das Ganze bisher nur aus Erzählungen gehört hatte, da er damals selbst für einen Dämon noch zu klein war um wirklich zu kämpfen.

Die blauen Augen meines Bruders musterten mich ebenfalls, schienen meine Gedanken erraten zu wollen, doch es gelang ihm nicht und er nickte schließlich, wenn auch wiederwillig.

Es war mir egal, Hauptsache er würde sich aus dem Ganzen soweit wie möglich raushalten, es war definitiv zu gefährlich, selbst für mich.

Nein, ich würde diese ganze Show aus sicherer Entfernung beobachten, möglicherweise wenn mir nichts anderes übrig blieb, würde ich es auch in Erwägung ziehen mich mit „Ihnen" zu verbünden… wenn sie nicht gleich auf die Idee kommen mich zu töten.

Was sollte man auch machen?

Engel und Dämonen sind schon seit Ewigkeiten Feinde und so würde es auch bleiben wenn nicht ein Wunder geschehen würde.

Doch selbst wenn, der Hass auf die jeweils andere Seite würde tief im Inneren noch immer weiter bestehen und die Chance das es wieder zum Krieg kommen würde, früher oder später, war hoch, das hatte die Vergangenheit schon oft genug bewiesen.

Ich seufzte und ließ von meinen Unterlagen ab, ignorierte Amaimons Blick und trat nun ans Fenster.

Die herannahende Dämmerung färbte den Himmel bereits in einem kräftigen Orange, allerdings wirkte es nicht friedlich, nein, diese Farbe hatte etwas bedrohliches an sich, ob für unseresgleichen, den Menschen oder für uns alle, eines war klar: Bald würde es Krieg geben.

„Okay Amaimon. Ich möchte dass du bis auf weiteres weiterhin hier in der Akademie bleibst, aber das du bloß keinen Ärger anstellst, es könnte dieses Mal tödlich enden, für dich und mich."


End file.
